El mi Jefe yo su Secretaria
by VaaleCullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Isabella Swan es la secretaria del guapísimo Edward Cullen, dueño de una gran compañía, el mismo día del quinto aniversario de Bella y su esposo, Edward su jefe, la llama a su oficina, ¿que ocurrirá entre ellos? LEMMON ExB


**Mi jefe**

**Sé que dije que aria una adaptación, pero se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y no la pude dejar pasar, espero les guste :D**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHENIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio! \(°0°)/**

**Como se especifica esta historia es de ****rating M****, contiene lenguaje adulto, se lee bajo su responsabilidad**

**MI PRIMER LEMMON xD **

**Chan-Chan-Chan-Chaaaaan!**

**Dicho esto, aquí la historia :D**

**MI JEFE**

Maravilloso, mi vehículo se descompuso, estaba a diez calles de llegar a mi trabajo, el gran edificio de 30 pisos en que trabajaba como secretaria para el mismísimo dueño de la compañía, Edward Cullen, me baje del vehículo y casi caigo de rodillas al piso, mi tacón se enredó al otro, como era de esperar siempre era lo mismo, olvide que había nacido con dos pies izquierdos, –nótense el sarcasmo- no sabía exactamente que tenía mi auto, pero luego de intentar hacerlo arrancar por 10 largos minutos valiosos para mí, me resigne y llame a la grúa dándole la dirección en que se encontraba mi vehículo, llame un taxi, Oh no…!, llegaba veinte minutos exactamente tarde, le pague al chofer luego de que me mirara con cara de baboso, aghh…, me baje y me acerqué a la portería donde trabajaba Jacob, le entregue las llaves de mi auto y subí al ascensor, en el trayecto me acomode mejor la ropa y el cabello, llevaba una blusa blanca con los primero tres botones desabrochados mostrando un pequeño escote, una falda tubo negra acompañada de tacones del mismo color de nueve centímetros, era demasiado baja, y con mi 1.65 no alcanzaba siquiera a mirar a mi jefe a los ojos, de 1.85, debía crecer unos centímetros si estaría a su lado, Salí del ascensor en el último piso, donde trabajaba, con paso firme camine hasta mi escritorio, saludando sin mucho animo a la arpía de Jessica Stanley, que estaba para variar maquillándose y arreglando su enrome escote, _¿acaso no sabía que montones de maquillaje hacían que una chica pareciera…bueno, lo que ella parecía?, una prostit…mejor dejémoslo así_, ya en mi escritorio deje mi blazer negro que lleve todo el tiempo en mi mano, tras el asiento, y mi cartera en uno de los cajones, mi celular vibró en mi chaqueta, lo saque cuidadosa y revise las llamadas, habían 5 llamadas perdidas y eran de mi esposo!, cinco!, el nunca llamaba más, de una vez, cinco ya era mucho, seguro no lo sentí por tenerlo en modo vibrador, tendría en cuenta ponerlo con sonido…

-Señorita…casi media hora más tarde y se dedica a ver su celular-lo solté de inmediato dejándolo caer sobre mis piernas, el buenorro de mi jefe estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido…estaba en problemas…

-Puedo saber a qué se debe su demora?-inquirió alzando una ceja, me mordí el bajo, se veía incluso más sexy enojado pero debía recordar mi puesto en estos momentos, sus ojos verdes intensos y su cabellos semi despeinado broncíneo no ayudaban en lo más mínimo

-Tuve un problema con mi auto señor Cullen-, no volverá a ocurrir-paso la lengua por sus perfectos y cuadrados dientes, era lo más ardiente que había visto hoy, mis bragas se mojaron, pero cuando sentí la risita estúpida de Jessica volví a la realidad, _maldita arruina momentos…._

-Algún problema señorita Stanley?-se dio vuleta y fue caminando hacia ella, inmediatamente bajo la cabeza y dejo su estúpida risa de lado

-No señor…lo siento-le dio una mirada de odio y entro a su oficina, puede ver su trasero, _este hombre tenía un muy buen derriere_*_…_

Me concentre en mi trabajo pero no sin antes ver que Jessica hacia lo mismo…_estúpida…_quería reírme en su cara, pero creo que eso estaba en contra de mi moral porque yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Al fin deje de tener sueños mojados con el sexy de mi jefe y me centre en hacer mi trabajo, guías, papeleo, estadísticas, progreso mensual… tanto ajetreo había olvidado mandarle un mensaje a mi esposo, saque con cuidado mi IPhone esperando que Jessica no me viera, y le teclee a mi marido:

"Amor, mi auto se averió, podrías hacer que alguien vaya por él y lo lleve al mecánico? Sé que dije que sería la última vez…pero no te molestes, Te amo"

Termine de darle la dirección de donde se encontraba y me centre ahora del todo en mi trabajo.

-Señor Cullen-la chillona de Jessica le hablo por el aparato telefónico, la odiaba, para que quería dos secretarias?, ¡ah sí!…lo olvidaba, yo hago gestiones y ella atiende llamadas, no creo que sirva para otra cosa, es una estúpida con todas sus silabas-en media hora llegan los representantes de inversiones , y le recuerdo que prepararan las sala de conferencias de este piso-esta chica de donde sacaba esa voz de gata, la odiaba!

-Okey Jessica, gracias-debía concentrarme en lo mío y no ver los intentos fallidos del coqueteo de Jessica, mientras mi jefe, Edward Cullen, la ignoraba por completo, _Ja!, toma eso perra!_

-Isabella- Edward hablo por el aparato y Jessica me miro con odio, _que? Acaso creía que solo le hablaría a ella?, estúpida…_

-Señor Cullen?-impaciente le hablo al aparatito de alta voz frente a ella

-Desearía que viniera a mi oficina, junto a usted traiga los archivos listos que le deje ayer por la mañana-y corto, tope los documentos ordenados cuidadosamente y unidos por un clip y me encamine, mis piernas tambaleaban sabia a lo que iría, _mi perdición…_

Hay estaba, con sus ojos verdes fijos en una documentación esparcida por su escritorio de roble negro, se veía tan tranquilo, como si lo de afuera no importara, pensé que no había notado mi presencia, cerré con cuidado la puerta tras de mí y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento me miró fijamente haciéndome sonrojar, se veía tan guapo con su traje Armani gris oscuro, su corbata un poco suelta color negra, su camisa blanca, todo de él era hermoso, su cabello despeinado, sus carnosos labios, esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me derritiera, era todo un Adonis…

-Trajo lo que le pedí?-me miro la cara enrojecida y luego paso la mirada desde mi pequeñísimo escote, hasta mis piernas, hizo eso dos veces mas

-Acérquese- sentí su voz aterciopelada y llena de lujuria, sentí un escalofrió correrme por el cuerpo-muéstreme que tiene aquí-algo me decía que debía tomarme eso como doble sentido, le mostré los documentos, ubicándome junto a él en el escritorio, su olor me embriago

-Amm…los índices, muestran…-ningún pensamiento coherente cruzaba por mi cabeza en estos momentos-…muestran que en un ochenta…sube un…un ochenta…Hummm!-no pude evitar un gemido cuando él me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, haciendo chocar su boca con la mía, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, esto estaba mal… además estábamos en el trabajo, beso mi cuello mientras yo jadeaba, lo quería ahora

-Isabella, te necesito…ahora-me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su escritorio yo gemí-abre las piernas-ordeno y yo lo hice, paso sus manos por mis piernas desnudas hasta mis muslos, lentamente, muy lentamente, me volví a abalanzar sobre su boca, mordí su labio inferior enloquecida por el deseo y la pasión del momento, él puso una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y empujo mi cuerpo a él, sentí su erección que rosaba en mi pierna derecha, ambos gemimos, el llego hasta el dobladillo de mi falda negra y me miro, yo asentí, tomo ambos lados de ella subiéndola por mis piernas y muslos, me arquee para ayudarle, me miro lleno de deseo y recorrió con sus manos el encaje de mi ropa interior, cuando pensé que me las quitaría me sorprendió cuando subió sus manos por mi cintura, en un tirón abrió mi blusa y los botones saltaron lejos, no me importo, comprare una nueva, paso su lengua lentamente por sus labios antes de bajar las copas de mi sujetador, mis pezones erectos saltaron fuera y el los cubrió con su boca, chupando, lamiendo, mordisqueando hasta hacerme gemir audiblemente, la sensación de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento le daba más excitación al momento, hizo lo mismo con mi otro ceno hasta hacer que quedaran mis pezones como pequeñas piedrecillas, tome su cabello incitándolo a que siguiera, junto mis pechos y los lamio, bajo sus manos hasta mis bragas de encaje negras y se aparato de mí, me miro con lujuria, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos

-Son bonitas, pero estorban mi camino-hablo con las voz enronquecida mientras tomaba cada lado de mi ropa interior y desgarraba las bragas, las tiro

-Veamos cómo te encuentras ahora ¿he?-con sus manos toco mis pliegues, estaba más que humedecida, me sonroje

-Así es pequeña-me di cuenta que intentaba quitarle el cinturón, con su ayuda lo pude hacer, también me ayudo a bajar su pantalón y sus boxers negros, me beso o trabes, mis manos desordenaban más su cabello, oh por dios, se sentía tan bien

-Ah!-se me salió un gritito ahogado y el me cubrió la boca con su mano cuando entro en mí, nos podían descubrir y estaríamos en problemas, quite su mano de mi boca y enrede mis piernas en su cadera y lo atraje a mí, sus embestidas eran al principio lentas pero pronto subieron de intensidad, me tenía al borde, me apreté a él y explotamos en un orgasmo violento ambos a la vez

-Qué hora es?-me miro, yo negué con la cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos descansando abrazados aun con el dentro de mí, miro su muñeca recordando su Rolex y vio la hora

-En cinco minutos empieza la conferencia, debemos vestirnos-mientras el arreglaba su desastre yo intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero mi blusa no tenía botones, me cubriría ya con mi chaqueta, me agache a recoger mis bragas rotas del piso pero él lo hizo antes.

-La dejare como recuerdo…-me sonrió torcido, en estos momentos si me pidiera toda mi ropa gustosa se la daría

-Bien…me iré-me acerco a él y me dio un beso, pequeño pero basto para hacer que saliera de su oficina con una sonrisa de boba, tome mi cartera y me puse mi chaqueta, almenos asi no se notaba tanto mi blusa y salí

-Señorita Isabella-Jacob llego corriendo a mi lado

-Te he dicho que solo me llames Bella, solo tengo una año más que tu-bromee-me haces parecer una anciana

-Disculpe señ...Bella, disculpa Bella-me sonrió-las llaves de su auto están aquí, el mecánico hizo lo que puso pero ya está mejor

-Gracias Jake-me despedí de él y se sonrojo

Conduje como loca por la autopista de New York hasta llegar a mi hermosa casa, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme ropa, había llegado más tarde a casa y debía preparar la cena cuando mi marido llegara, me puse el delantal y prepare todo. A la hora más tarde sentí un coche aparcarse fuera de casa y luego las llaves sonar en la cerradura, me quite el delantal.

-Amor ya llegue!-apenas entro a casa me puse a su espalda y en puntillas cubrí sus ojos con mis manos-donde estas pequeña bandida?-nos reímos a carcajadas y se dio la vuelta, me tomo en sus brazos y nos hizo girar

-Que día es hoy amor?-le pregunte aun en sus brazos acariciando su cabello hecho un lio

-Humm…6 de agosto?-lo mire levantando una ceja, _no puedo creer que haya olvidado nuestro aniversario…_baje la irada-Como lo voy a olvida cariño, hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas, y como es tan especial…vi esto y me acorde de ti-me sonrió y me derretí, puso un colgante con un pequeño corazón de oro, el sabia perfectamente que no me gustaban las cosas ostentosas.

-Oh…amor es tan lindo…te amo-bese sus labios-ahora veras lo que hice yo, ven vamos-lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hasta el comedor, le quite la chaqueta y él se soltó la corbata

-La cena!-grite y el me abrazo

-Mmm…se ve delicioso, pero ahora tengo ganas de comer otra cosa señorita Isabella-me reí por su doble sentido

-Como que?-le seguí el juego

-No se…veamos que tenemos aquí-me apego más a su cuerpo y me beso hasta dejar mis labios hinchadísimos

-Aun no me has dicho como te fue en la conferencia con la compañía de los Newton-hizo una mueca y me preocupe-no me digas que…

-Accedieron amor, nos venderán!-me abrazo dando vueltas conmigo en el aire otra vez

-Le dije que lo aria Señor Cullen, usted es alguien muy persuasivo-dije juguetona jugando con su corbata negra entre mis dedos

-Señora Cullen, debo admitir que tiene razón, así logre que usted se casara conmigo-nos reímos, lo abrase de la cintura y metí mi mano cuidadosamente a su cartera del pantalón

-Edward Cullen!, deja de hacer eso, te imaginas alguien algún día encuentra mis bragas rotas en tu cartera?, que les dirías?-le reprendí juguetona, despeinándolo aún más, y mostrándole mis bragas que saque de su pantalón

-Humm…que son de la mujer más hermosa de todas, que es mi secretaria y mi esposa desde hace cinco hermosos años, y que cada vez que puedo la llamo a mi oficina para hacerle el amor a escondidas-me sonroje, _mi hermosos chico de ojos verdes…_

Te amo-lo bese-y gracias por lo de mi auto

-Te amo-sonrió-te dije que cambiaras ese vehículo Isabella Cullen, siempre es lo mismo, tuve que mandar a Jacob al taller de Sam, es la quinta vez que pasa-arrugo su frente-me tenías preocupado, no contestaste mis llamadas-hizo un puchero, en estos momentos se parecía a la loca histérica de su hermana, Alice

-Lo tenía en vibrador y no lo escuché…lo siento, no volverá a suceder jefe-no evito una carcajada-sabes…me gusta es faceta tuya de jefe mandón, podríamos practicarlo aquí en casa-le guiñe un ojo

-A mí me gusta tu faceta de secretaria sexy, creo que también podríamos intentarlo en casa-me beso el cuello y yo me pegue a su cuerpo como un imán, amaba a este hombre, Edward Cullen es el hombre perfecto, siempre quiero estar así con él, en sus brazos para toda la eternidad…

_**¿Olvide decir que mi jefe, dueño de la enorme empresa familiar, era mi esposo hace 5 años y yo su secretaria?**_

**Whoa…aquí estoy de nuevo jeje, mi primer LEMMON, si lo sé, aun no lo hago muy bien pero como dicen…por algo se empieza ¿no?**

**Aquí estaré ideando nuevas historias para subirlas Jumjum \(****^o^)/**

**Espero les haya gustado xD**

**Nos leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


End file.
